evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
Hector, King of the Britons
Hector, King of the Britons is the eighth episode of season two of Evil Con Carne and the season two finale. Synopsis After General Skarr tells Hector Con Carne about the legend of Excalibur, Hector sets off to convince the Lady of the Lake to give him the sword so he can become King of the Britons. However, the lady turns out to be very uncooperative. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Hector Con Carne *Major Dr. Ghastly *Lady of the Lake *General Skarr *Henchmen Minor Roles *Boskov *Stomach *Jennings *Queen of England *King of England *Pip Squeak Trivia *This is technically the final episode of Evil Con Carne before its cancellation, however the characters would receive a proper finale in the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode, "Company Halt". *The episode references and heavily relies on the legend of King Arthur and his blade Excalibur, using many elements from the tale, including The Lady of the Lake. *General Skarr mentions many historic sword fighters, these being Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Errol Flynn, Peter Pan, and King Arthur. *Second episode, where Evil Con Carne invades Great Britain, the first being "Gutless". *Major Doctor states that she's not a day over 24. **Although she could have been exaggerating, this would mean her birthday had happened yesterday at the very most. Later in the episode, she'd talk about the events of her birthday with The Lady of the Lake, as though they had happened a while ago. *It's mentioned that Hector has almost taken over the world 14 times. As of this episode, there've been a total of 14 episodes of Evil Con Carne (if we group segments into one episoe), making this a fourth wall joke, referencing to the total of episodes in the series. *Hector shows off the special talent of doing voice impressions. He does an improvisational one-man scene, featuring a fight between the outside characters Mojo Jojo and Huckeberry Hound, (from The Powerpuff Girls and The Huckleberry Hound Show, respectively) **However, this was not Hector's voice actor, Phil Lamarr, doing this. Tom Kenny and Roger L. Jackson, the voice actors for Huckeberry and Mojo, respectively guest-voice acted and took his place for those moments. **Another notable moment in this episode's voice acting comes from the scene with Major Doctor's monologue, where she girl-talked on and on, about her birthday to The Lady of The Lake. To make this girl-talk sound as realistic as possible, Grey DeLisle completely ad-libbed this, telling a fictional story in character as Major Doctor. *Hector is also forced to recite lyrics from William Shakespeare's poem, Hamlet. However, he confused the poem with Dr. Seuss's poem, Green Eggs and Ham. *General Skarr berates one of the Henchmen for not wearing a codpiece with his medieval armor. A codpiece is a metal pouch, located in the crotch-area of male armor, used to cover their private areas, making this a hidden adult joke in a kid's show. *The "One Lump or Two" joke at the end of the episode is reminiscent of a running gag from Looney Tunes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Hector